Gracias por Querernos
by Luffy D.Zoldyck
Summary: Luffy trabaja de vendedor, este es un trabajo muy aburrido debido a lo infantil de el, varios sucesos hacen que este personaje sea despedido yendo de maestro a una primaria, lo que nunca hubiera pensado es que el terminaría adoptando a 6 niños sin hogar los cuales serían Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, y Robin
1. Que aburrida es mi vida

**Ok Ok**

Este será mi primer Fanfic hecho el cual quise que fuera algo del tema "Vida común" mi inspiración vino de cierto anime que no me acuerdo su nombre y además de tanto jugar Silent Hill y pensar en la relación padre e hija de Harry y Heather me dió también la inspiración para hacer esto

 **Introducción**

Monkey D. Luffy es una persona que trabaja como vendedor, cosas como electrodomésticos, adornos etc, sin embargo esto suele ser una trabajo pesado y aburrido para el

tiene una relación de amistad con Law que lo ayuda en más de una ocasión comprándole algún producto o yendo a su casa a charlar

en cierto día las cosas cambian cuando el ve en las noticias a unos niños llevados a un orfanato los cuales no tienen padres y que buscan ser adoptados todo cambia debido a los acontecimientos que llegarán pronto

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Que aburrida es mi vida**

Sengoku: ¡Garp! tu nieto está durmiendo otra vez en el trabajo

Garp: ¡LUFFY!

Luffy: ¿Eh, cuando donde que?, ah, eres tu abuelo que sucede

Garp: ¿Que te dije sobre no dormir en el trabajo?

Luffy: Si duermo no habrá ventas y tendré que ser despedido

Garp: Exacto, ¿por que no eres más como Ace o Sabo?. Ellos ya lograron grandes hazañas, Ace y Sabo ya son maestro en universidades muy famosas y tú aún insistes en quedarte aquí

Luffy: Si comparó ser vendedor con Maestro, Maestro es incluso más aburrido que ser vendedor

Garp: ¿Y entonces que te gustaría ser?

Luffy: (Pensando, Pensando) ¿Diseñador de videojuegos?

Sengoku y Garp: ¡ESTAS LOCO!

Garp: Ya esta, hasta aquí llegó mi paciencia te irás a trabajar de maestro cómo Ace o Sabo

Luffy: ¿Queee? no puedes despedirme hize muchas ventas está semana

Garp: Las últimas ventas son de un tal, "Nombrefalso123" "Eltiofalsedad" "Juanito alcachofa" y el único que si tiene un nombre común "Trafalgar Law" que curiosamente es el que siempre viene a comprar aquí pero con diferentes nombre, a si, casi me olvidó, ustedes son amigos, ¿no te parece extraño?

Luffy: Mmm, jeje, bueno pero incluso si quisiera ser maestro no soy muy listo abuelo tienes que admitirlo apenas me se matemáticas y leer, si voy a la universidad como maestro solo destruiré la reputación del lugar

Garp: Por eso mismo irás siendo maestro de primaria

Luffy: ¡QUEEEEE!

Varias horas después de que Luffy le rogara a Garp piedad termino siendo inútil actualmente

 **Café**

Law: Bien, déjame entender, ¿tu abuelo te despidió y además te obligará a ser maestro en una primaria?

Luffy: Si

Law: ¿Pues que te parece?

Luffy: ¿Como que me parece? Obviamente mal, no podré dormir sin que los niños molesten, y tendré que hacerme cargo de varios chiquillos tontos, además apenas se algo de matemáticas seré un fracaso

Law: Mugiwara, tal vez debas intentarlo, vamos, te llevaré a tu trabajo de todas formas la operación que tengo que hacer puede esperar

Luffy: Gracias Law

Ya en el Auto

Law: ¿a todo esto cual es el nombre de la escuela?

Luffy: Es una escuela financiada por la millonaria de mi familia, su nombre es Monkey, mi abuelo dice que no me pagará ni me dará ningún centavo hasta que vea que los alumnos tengan buenas calificaciones, al menos uno

Law: Wow, ya llegamos buena suerte

Luffy: Gracias la necesitaré

 **Fin del capítulo**

Por el momento no diré más información de la escuela debido a que quiero esperar a agregar a Zoro, Sanji etc, como sea díganme si les gustó, y si no les gustó pueden decirlo de todas formas agradeceré todo tipo de negatividad especialmente la prolijidad, así tal vez pueda mejorar en futuros trabajos

 **Nos** **vemos**


	2. Una aventura

**Saludos**

seres que no conozco y que probablemente vinieron para ver la segunda parte, ¿a no? bueno igual lo leerás quieras o no

como sea, mi anterior capítulo fue demasiado corto, hasta yo lo se, así que quise que esté sea mucho más largo que el anterior, o al menos hasta donde mi imaginación poca creativa puede dar, sin más texto innecesario disfrútenlo

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Una aventura**

 **En casa de Law**

Luffy: Eh, Eh, Eh, Law, despierta

Law: ¿Pero que? ¿Mugiwara que haces aquí?

Luffy: Ya se volvió una tradición nuestra ir de aventura, si alguno encuentra un lugar abandonado siempre vamos a explorarlo

Law: Si lo se, pero son las 1 de la mañana

Luffy: ¿Eso lo hace mejor o no?

Law: Lo siento Mugiwara pero estoy algo cansado si quieres vamos a la mañana cuando despierte

Luffy: Bien, Bien, que lastima, el lugar era un hospital abandonado, probablemente aún queden cuerpos muertos que puedas revisar y que te hubiera gustado, ver incluyendo artefactos de tortura poco conocidos pero si no quieres ir creo que me larga...

Law: *Levantándose a la velocidad de la luz* Mugiwara ya estoy listo y cambiado vamos

 **De camino**

Law: Bien cuéntame cómo es o que historia tiene

Luffy: ¿Eh?

Law: Dijiste que era un hospital abandonado por ende debe tener una historia interesante o acaso me dirás que solo viste el lugar y pensaste que era abandonado

Luffy: No no, verás en la escuela uno de los niños había hablado de este lugar, es muy famoso entre niños, hablan sobre qué es espeluznante y esas cosas, les pregunte de que hablaban y me dijeron varias cosas

Law: ¿Y entre ellas?

Luffy: No se sabe exactamente la historia, solo se dice que lo clausuraron debido a que tenía artefactos de tortura, para un hospital es algo sospechoso, algunos dicen que se vendían niños y está posibilidad se incrementó cuando se supo que al lado de este hay un orfanato, las autoridades sospecharon y entraron por la fuerza, desde entonces no se sabe nada más, ni siquiera los vagabundos o drogadictos se atreven a entrar por que según ellos el lugar está maldito

Law: Interesante, nunca fui de creer historias ficticias pero este lugar probablemente sea nuestro mayor hallazgo

 ***Información del lugar***

El hospital se encuentra dividida en 4 pisos, el primero el segundo, y el tercero un sótano, tiene rejas para que la gente no entre pero se pueden saltar

\--

Antes de comenzar esta parte de la historia quiero decir, si estás escuchando música con auriculares, recomiendo escuchar una de estas músicas

Silent Hill 4 Room of Angel

Silent Hill Origins Intro Theme

O alguna otra música que combine con la atmósfera de un hospital abandonado, lo digo para que puedan disfrutar más de esta historia, si no quieren bueno no sé preocupen, solo es una recomendación

\--

 **En el Hospital**

Law: Bien Mugiwara, aquí estamos

Luffy: Las rejas son más altas de las que pensé

Law: Bien muéstrame lo que aprendiste en tus clases de Parkour

 **Después del escalamiento**

Law: Mira Mugiwara una ambulancia, ¿crees que aun hayan quedado órganos ahí dentro?

Luffy: Veamos *Abriendo la puerta de la ambulancia* no hay nada que decepción

Law: No estés tan seguro *Agarra unas llaves*

Luffy: Probablemente sean de la puerta principal, tenemos suerte

Law: *Abriendo la puerta principal* esta increíblemente oscuro, Mugiwara, el lugar es demasiado grande, sería mejor separarnos, cualquier cosa ambos sabemos defendernos

Luffy: Bien, tu arriba y yo al sótano, de todas formas nuestros celulares aún tienen batería y linterna

 **Después de la separación**

Luffy: Demonios, tiene candado, necesito encontrar un momento

Flashback

Law: No estés tan seguro *Agarra unas llaves*

Fin de Flashback

Luffy: Si encontramos una llave ahí, probablemente hayan muchas más

Mientras tanto con Law

Law: Mierda, el ascensor se tarda demasiado en subir, lo mejor sería ir al segundo piso para luego me sea más fácil bajar

Voz del ascensor: Usted a llegado a su destino

Law: Je, lo más aterrador que vi hasta el momento es esa porquería de ascensor funcionar

se tropieza con algo

Law: ¿Pero que?, que rayos es esto un, ¿un cuerpo?, no creo que haya forma de salvarlo, sus heridas muestran que murió por una enfermedad, probablemente este lugar atendía muy mal a sus pacientes, que horrible...

Law: si alguien pone su vida en tus manos lo menos que puede hacer es intentar ayudarlo.

mientras tanto con Luffy

Luffy: Bien encontré varias llaves, si, al fin abrí la puerta

Entrando

Luffy: Demonios estás escaleras para bajar son exageradamente largas, ¿quien construiría un sótano tan abajo?

¿¿¿???: Ñañaña, aquí va el avión

¿¿¿???: Oye Oye, guarda algo

Luffy: (Eh, que rayos fue eso) ¡HOLAAA!

Nadie responde

Luffy: ¡HOLAAAA!, ¿¡HAY ALGUIEN!? El lugar esta tan bajo tierra que dudo mucho que Law me escuche

Llegando al final del piso

Luffy: Por fin, este sótano es más más amplio de lo que creí, tiene 4 puertas... iré a este

Abriendo la puerta

Luffy: Es un cuarto esta vacío

Abriendo las demás

Luffy: Mierda, todas están vacías, excepto está, pero no tengo la llave, que extrañó, pero aún me queda solo una llave, ¿entonces para que sirve está? lo mejor sería que suba, no creo que encuentre nada más, voy a llamar a Law

Mientras tanto con Law

Law: Que aburrido, hasta ahora solo hay puros artefactos de hospital pero nada fuera de lo común, tal vez deba bajar ¿Eh?

*El celular sonando*

Law: Alo? Mugiwara, ¿encontraste algo interesante?

Luffy: No nada Law

Law: yo solo encontré unos papeles, dicen la historia del hospital, pero nada relevante

Luffy: Bien, iré subiendo entonces te espero en el auto

Law: Bien

Fin de la llamada

Law: Arrggghh, que expedición tan castrante, no hay nada interesante, y encima todas las puertas estan cerradas, lo mejor sería irme del lugar ¿Eh?

Una llave en el suelo

Law: Mmm, "Llave del sótano" bien, esto fue suficiente, me preguntó si Mugiwara abra encontrado una puerta cerrada ahí abajo

30 minutos después

Luffy: Que está haciendo ya pasó mucho tiempo

Law saliendo

Law: ¿Preguntabas por mi?

Ya en el auto hacia la casa de ambos

Law: Hey, ¿encontraste algo interesante?

Luffy: Ahora que lo dices se escuchaban voces ahí abajo, que crees que sea

Law: Ni idea, yo encontré el cuerpo se alguien, pero dudo mucho que haya sido asesinado por alguien, o al menos en el sentido literal

Ya en casa de Luffy

Law: Mugiwara iré mañana a tu casa, ya que es sábado tendremos tiempo de sobra para perder el tiempo

Luffy: Bien Law vemos

 **Fin del capítulo**

Lo admito, lo admito este capítulo se basó más en suspenso que en tema familiar, pero quiero dejar en claro varias cosas

Primero: No quise agregar esto como parte de un flashback, al principio si pensé en hacerlo pero es algo muy cliché y usado en varios fanfics y quise darle un toque original al mío

Segundo: No se preocupen, no creo que vaya a agregar este tipo de atmósfera muy seguido en próximos capítulos

Tercero: Mi inspiración vino de Silent Hill, probablemente los que jugaron el juego como yo nos fue más fácil imaginar el escenario de hospital abandonado

Cuarto y último: Los sucesos de este capítulo van a conectar con los sucesos del capítulo 3, y además aparecerán al fin, Zoro, Nami, Sanji etc en el siguiente capítulo

Bien, después de explicar eso, espero les haya gustado, y si no, pues no los culpo, aquí fue más texto de suspenso que escenas cómicas, pueden criticarlo lo que quieran no se preocupen, igual hasta yo lo admito como sea

 ** _Sayonara Bakas_**


End file.
